Power Rangers Final Force Episode 7: Galactic Encounter
by Chibideeb
Summary: The 5 Final Force Rangers head out to the Planet Miranoi to save the planet from Pyrite. As it turns out, the Power Rangers on that Planet are very out of practice.


"Alright Mackenzie," said Alpha, "The new Micro Zords are ready to be tested. Just morph and we can begin!"

"Ok." said Zee, "Just… call me Zee, Mackenzie sounds dumb."

"Yes yes of course, sending out Micro Zords."

"It's Morphin' Time!" yelled Zee, "Final Force, Activate!"

Alpha sent out cybernetic beings about the same size as Zee, "Okay," he began, "I will start by setting it to the skill level similar to your's and your companion's, if it gets too intense just say the word and I will deactivate the Micro Zords."

"Pssh," said Zee, "As if, this will be a piece of cake. Victory Trident!"

One of the Zords walked up summoning a spear, it ran toward Zee but she managed to trip it using her Trident. Another one came from behind with a sword, but she disarmed it and kicked the sword into the head of the one aiming a bow at her. The one with a spear tried sneaking up to her but she stabbed it and threw the robot at the dagger wielding one before it could even begin to fight.

"Come on Alpha, there's got to be some more glitches, I barely broke a sweat!" complained Zee.

"Hmmm, perhaps I can make some more minor adjustments, I do hope the defender's of the universe would have some challenge with their training sessions."

Mike walked out of his room and into the training room, "Good lord you two, could you be any louder?"

"Theoretically, yes" said Alpha.

"Ugh, I mean I would like to sleep in peace please." Mike groaned.

"Sorry to burst your bubble," said Xenon, "But we've got a monster sighting, looks like Pyrite's there too. I contacted the others and they are being teleported as we speak. I'll warp you two out now." as Xenon stopped speaking the two were sent out to the top of a tall building. On top was a monster who looked like a living extension cord, with outlets on each hand and tendrils coming out of his head.

Pyrite noticed the Rangers and decided to introduce the monster, "Oh, well Rangers, why don't you say hello to SurgeBreak… or you know just destroy it like you always do. That's how these things always end anyways, well goodbye!" he teleported off and left the Rangers to fight SurgeBreak.

"You know." said Adam, "I think he's kinda cute."

The other Rangers looked at him and decided to ignore it and get to fighting. The monster summoned some Slime Bots, which were easily taken care of by the Rangers without morphing but when the Monster actually started fighting is when they needed their suits.

"Ok guys!" said Mike, "It's Morphin Time! Final Force, ACTIVATE!" They got into their uniforms and summoned their weapons.

"Alright everyone," said Dan, "Let's blow this spark plug!"

The Rangers rushed at SurgeBreak, dodging his whipping wires. Just when they thought they had this fight in the bag, the monster unleashed a storm of electricity, immobilizing 3 out of 5 Rangers, luckily Madi and Adam doged the blast, Adam Morphed into his Dino Thunder form while Madi became the Pink Samurai Ranger. Adam use the Ptera Grips while Madi summoned a giant shuriken and threw it at Surge Break, Adam then flew past Surge Break and slashed him, severing his tendrils.

The Rangers regrouped while Madi and Adam demorphed and summoned the Finale Cannon, wiping out the electrical monster in an explosion.

"That was… easier than it should've been." said Zee

"I think I know why," said Xenon through their communicators, "Seems like there's some teleportation signatures leaving Earth's atmosphere. Looks like it was headed toward Miranoi. In other words, this guy was a distraction"

Madi Perked up, "Woah wait, M-Miranoi? That's… That's the planet that the Terra Venture colony inhabited! That's where the Lost Galaxy Rangers are!"

"That's right!" said Xenon, "I'm readying the teleportation sequence, it may take a while."

"Well, let's hope the Rangers on Miranoi can handle whatever Pyrite is gonna throw at them." said Dan.

They couldn't. Pyrite had used a spell similar to what Octoroo used, the Spell resurrected Trakeena, the enemy of the Galaxy Rangers and used a bit of DNA he dug up from Mesogog's lair. With Trakeena under his control he made his demands clear, "All I want is the Quasar Sabres, then me and my friend here will leave your little colony."

"As if!" said Leo, the Red Galaxy Ranger, "We won't give you the Sabres no matter what! I don't know who you are but if you are teaming up with Trakeena, then I know you're bad news." he and his teammates got into a line and yelled out, "GO, GALACTIC!" and Morphed into the Lost Galaxy Rangers.

Kai, the Blue Ranger, chuckled, "Honestly, you expect us to be threatened? We destroyed Trakeena ages ago, what makes you think she'll stand a chance now?"

Pyrite just glared, "Oh, this will be fun. Slimebots, attack!" the grimey mechanical beings lunged straight to the Galaxy Rangers, who were having a bit of trouble, being out of practice for so long, but they did manage to knock them all down albeit a bit winded. Pyrite then sent out Trakeena which is when the tides turned in favor of the villains, she fought like a rabid beast, clawing at the Rangers.

Trakeena managed to knock all the Galaxy Rangers out of their suits just as the Final Force Rangers appeared. The instantly Morphed and began fighting the humanoid insect, dodging her wildly sporadic attacks.

"Ok guys," said Dan, "This is getting intense, we should go Legendary!"

"Agreed," said Zee, "Let's Rocket!" she said as she led the Morph into the Space Rangers. When they morphed they used their new weapons to fight Trakeena. Mike stabbed at her with the Spiral Sabre, while Zee used the Astro Axe to slash her in the back. Trakeena screeched in pain and Pyrite realized he needed to fall back, he and Trakeena teleported to somewhere else on the planet, while Final Force went to help the Galaxy Rangers.

Mike went up to Karone, the Pink Ranger and helped her up, still Morphed into the Red Space Ranger, she got up and looked at Mike, still a bit dizzy from the fight, "Andros?" she said, puzzled.

"What? Oh, no." said Mike, demorphing, "I'm Mike Blade, Final Force Red!"

"Well," said one of the Rangers getting up, "I'm Mike Corbett."

Final Force Mike groaned and said, "Great, another Mike."

"We know all about you, from the videos Tommy Oliver sent us." said Maddi

"Actually," said Zee, "Madi watched all of them, the rest of us got the short version."

Leo joined in, "Well, it's good to get some help, we're a bit rusty. No one has attacked Miranoi for… God, was it 20 years?"

"Don't worry," said Adam, "We'll help you out!"

"Well," said Maya, the Yellow Ranger, "I suppose until they show up again, we should show you all around here, as there hasn't been many visitors from earth until now."

The Final Force Rangers along with the Galaxy Rangers were led down a path into a small, yet busy town. Earth's technology combined with Miranoi's unique plant life were a perfect mix as many exotic foods and such were invented thanks to the combination of cultures.

"Wow…" Madi exclaimed, "Being on a whole new planet is so… surreal, I would've never thought it would feel like this."

"Here's our last stop," said Damon, the Green Galaxy Ranger, "These, are the planet's most precious items… the Quasar Sabres."

"They give this world life," said Mike C. "They also created our Morphers and even brought one of our friends back to life."

"Interesting," said Zee, "Seems like they have a strong connection to the Morphin' Grid. No wonder Pyrite wants them so bad."

"All the more reason to kick him off of this planet," said Mike B.

Meanwhile, in an uninhabited section of the planet, Pyrite was discussing a new plan with his master, "How did they even manage to get here?" Pyrite questioned, "It's not like I told them anything about where I'm going."

On the other end his Master groaned, "You did remember to cloak the Teleportation signal… right?"

Pyrite's face turned bright red, he coughed and said, "I uh, won't disclose that information as of right now."

"Well then," said Pyrite's master, obviously holding back his anger, "I may have another idea, I'm sending another DNA sample to you, add it to Trakeena and if she falls, we'll have just enough energy to fire an Ulti-laser and Teleport you home, where I'll berate you for your constant failure." The shadowy figure closed off the feed and Pyrite sighed as the DNA sample teleported to the ground in front of him, He grabbed and opened it, combining it with Trakeena. When it did she erupted in flame and Pyrite smiled.

Back in the colony, the Rangers were at a bar made from salvaged parts of Terra Venture. Inside was a small gold and red robot, his head looked like a UFO with a red light moving from left to right on his "face", on his chest was a yellow glowing lightning bolt, the small robot spoke, "Ay yi yi! Are you ok? That battle sounded bad!" he spoke with a slightly nasally and high pitched voice.

"We're fine Alpha," said Kai.

"Alpha?" said Adam, "We have an Alpha back at home, Alpha 10."

"Oh!" said the other Alpha, "You know one of my brothers? Incredible! You five must be Power Rangers, allow me to introduce myself, I am Alpha **6.**"

"Cool!" said Zee, "What happened to 7 through 9?"

"And 1 through 5 for that matter," said Dan.

"Well, Alpha 4 was repurposed into Alpha 5, who is on Eltar, Alpha 7 is on KO-35 with Andros, and Alpha 8-"

"Sorry to interrupt!" yelled Pyrite, "But the Rangers and I have some unfinished business!"

Everyone in the bar and surrounding establishments ran home, while the 11 Rangers ran outside to see Pyrite with a Flaming Trakeena, her eyes showing nothing but a hunger for death. The Rangers got ready to fight as Pyrite sent out Slimebots, the 2 teams readied their Morphers.

"Ready?" yelled Leo and Mike B. at the same time.

Their respective teams yelled out, "Ready!" and activated their Morphers.

"Final Force, Activate!" yelled the Final Force Rangers.

"Go, Galactic!" yelled the Galaxy Rangers.

They Morphed and instantly started fighting the Slimebots, getting a bit overwhelmed y the sheer number of them. When the Rangers got through them, Trakeena charged at the Rangers with giant glowing red claws, slashing and stabbing at the Rangers.

"This planet wouldn't happen to have a Fire Department would it?" quipped Adam.

"It wouldn't be enough, she's gonna burn down the whole jungle!" said Maya, frightened.

"Final Force!" yelled Mike, "We need to contain the flames, I have an idea, Zee, you Morph into Samurai Blue. You can use it's water Power to put out the flames!"

"You got it Mike," said Zee, "Go Go Samurai!" Zee Morphed and then turned to the fire, she pulled out the Samuraizer again and wrote 沫, and yelled out, "Symbol Power, Splash!" a wave of water came from the Kanji, extinguishing the flames. "Hey, it worked!" Zee said, surprised.

The rest of the Rangers were about to finish off Trakeena, but before they could Pyrite yelled, "FIRE THE ULTI-LASER NOW!" a laser shot Trakeena's beast-like body, turning into a giant, who leaped into the atmosphere and out into space, shooting flames at the planet.

"Augh, we need to stop her," said Leo, "You guys need to stop her, the Galacta Beasts won't form into Zords anymore!"

"Uhh, Xenon, can our Zords… do that?" said Madi.

"Umm… Maybe?" said Xenon, unsure.

"Goddamnit Xenon, the Planet is literally on fire! You need to tell us if we can actually do this!"

Alpha groaned, "The Zords _are_ able to work in space. Just not for long. You need to take down Trakeena in 5 minutes," Alpha was punching in the coordinates of the Rangers, sending the Zords there way.

The Zords arrived and combined, ready to fight… in space! They started by slashing the Megazord's sword at Trakeena, she dodged but the Zord fired missiles at her, knocking her back, the Megazord then boosted toward her. And stabbed her with the sword. Despite the Sword in her chest, she ignited herself to be hot enough that the Rangers could feel the heat in their cockpits.

Zee got an idea, "Guys! What if we launched her into the sun?"

"WHAT?" said Adam, "That's insane! I LOVE IT!"

The Rangers turned the Megazord, aiming Trakeena toward Miranoi's sun, they then activated the jets giving just enough momentum to launch her into the sun, while the Rangers moved toward Miranoi, the Megazord crashed on the surface and the Rangers were teleported out of the Zords, which were sent to Alpha for repairs.

Final Force was getting ready to go back to Earth, saying goodbye to the Galaxy Rangers. "Thanks for the help," said Leo, "The planet would probably be burnt to a crisp if it wasn't for you!"

"No problem," said Mike B. "Just make sure you keep in shape, practicing and such."

"Absolutely, oh by the way," started Leo, he looked at the other Galaxy Rangers and they nodded at him, "We, the Galaxy Rangers, entrust you with our Power!"

The Final Force Rangers smiled and Alpha opened a Portal to Earth, while Final Force walked through, the Galaxy Rangers walked to their homes.

As the portal was closing, a green figure zoomed through at last minute, they were dropped in the middle of Angel Grove. The greenfigure pressed a button on a box on their thigh, out came a glowing card, as the card's glow died down, Mike Corbett's Ranger Form, the Magna Defender, was shown on it, they put the card back and said, "Earth… finally." they dashed away as the lights from a car drew near. They watched from atop a building and said, "This will require some getting used to."


End file.
